


Sound From The Past

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The Survivor hears something from her past, and her companions deal with the fallout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey Fallout 4 fandom, I'm back! Kinda! Sorta! Not really sure for how long!
> 
> I don't own those dorks --> Bethesda Studios [](http://anapella-trig.deviantart.com/art/Hancock-Chat-picture-613938853) [](http://anapella-trig.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Valentine-Chat-picture-613931748) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hancock was tough, had to grow up that way or you were deathclaw meat of the plaything of a Super Mutant. Sure, he could be downright cruel, even to those he respected and cared for, but he also knew when not to be. Right now, was one of those times. It had been a routine scavenge session, John Hancock fighting good-naturedly with Nick Valentine while Dogmeat scouted on ahead with the Sole Survivor, who grinned when the building she had picked out was completely empty.

_“Free pickings boys!”_ She crowed, pulling out drawers and rummaging through desks with an excited grin. Her companions were less thrilled, Nick Valentine smoking a cig while watching the vault dweller with an amused look on his face. Hancock found a stash of chems and set about ‘testing’ them immediately, racked out on some chair near when looked like a light switch.

_“Hey Sole, this outta help.”_ He grinned, flipping the switch in the somewhat dark room they had found their selves in. The lights didn’t power on, instead the PA system overhead crackled to life with a popping noise.

”EMERGENCY SIREN ENGAGED.” Moments after the garbled voice spoke a loud slow siren rang out, echoing throughout the building and nearby area clear as day.

_“Will you cut it with that racket?!”_ Nick yelled over the noise, Hancock nearly falling off his chair as he tugged the lever back down, the siren slowly petering out until it was silent.

_”Well…it ain’t the light switch.”_ Hancock spoke up after some silence had passed, the hand wavering over his gun falling slack as no danger came due to the noise.

_”Ya think?”_ The private detective rolled his yellow eyes, pausing when he saw no flash of a blue jumpsuit. Instead his tuned ears picked up panicked breathing in the next room, the synth stubbing his cigarette out on the floor before moving to investigate, pistol in hand lowering when he went into the next room. The Sole Survivor was crouched on the group, hands over her ears as she stared with wide eyes at the floor, whole body shaking as if she was freezing to death. _”Sole?”_ The woman didn’t react, Valentine frowning as he quickly went to her side, placing his skeletal metal hand over top one of hers. Watery and frightened green eyes stared into yellow, the synth instantly concerned as Hancock finally swayed into the room.

_”Yo Sole, we blowin’ this joint or…Sole?”_ His tone went from amused and airy to serious at seeing his closest friend looking on the verge of crying, the drugged up ghoul joining Valentine by her side. _”Hey, what’s the problem?”_ She didn’t reply, instead she hugged the ghoul rather tightly before he could properly react. Hancock frowned softly at her shaking, arms gently wrapping around her as Valentine settled back against the desk behind him. For a good long while the Survivor was silent, the only sounds coming from her were repressed sobs, and for the time both Hancock and Nick were silent.

_”The siren…”_ Had Hancock not been paying attention he would have missed the almost silent whisper, Sole slowly pulling away from the embrace.

_”Brings back some bad memories huh?”_ She nodded, Hancock sighing as he offered her some Jet, Nick for once staying silent as she took the drug almost immediately.

_”Yea…it does.”_ She leaned against the ghoul as the more relaxing part of the drug took effect, the woman smiling softly as in her eyes she transformed the decrepit office building into a shining bustling version it once had been. _”I miss before…I miss how pretty everything was…”_ She sighed, taking Hancock’s hand much to the ghoul’s surprise.

_”We know kid, we know.”_ Nick agreed, Hancock gently tucking the woman close to him as she let herself fall more and more under the effect of the drug. When she fell asleep Hancock placed his jacket over her, he and Valentine raiding the place for whatever they could carry, the two working in silence as both had thoughts on their minds.

_”Yo Nick?”_ Valentine gave a grunt of acknowledgement, eyes trained on the lock he was trying to pick open, the druggie behind him rifling through a set of desks with a frown on his face. _”Did I fuck up?”_

_”Not this time.”_ The synth chuckled, Hancock rolling his black eyes as he tossed an empty can towards his friend, who caught it in his hand and crushed it easily. _”No, you didn’t if that’s the answer you’re goading me ta say.”_

_”Always can count on you.”_ The ghoul snickered, though just under the surface he still did feel guilty about sending the Survivor into a panic. Nick rolled his eyes as they entered the last room to check for supplies, instantly drawing his gun when he thought he heard someone coming up behind them.

_”I’d rather not go back with a hole through my chest again.”_ He rolled his eyes as the Survivor popped up between the two men, red coat usually worn by Hancock draped over her shoulders. _”Anyways this the last part?”_

_”Yep.”_ Hancock chuckled, taking his coat back as the three dispersed throughout the room. For a few minutes it was silent, the only noise coming from them rustling through the various containers, Hancock eventually looking over the woman currently glancing under a bookshelf.

_”Hey Sole…you okay?”_ The question hung in the air for a few minutes, the woman glancing over with a wane smile.

_”Yea…that noise just reminded me of…a lot of things.”_ She explained quietly, but looked better than she had hours ago. _”You mind if we stop by Goodneighbor at some point?”_

_”Sure, anything you want.”_ The mayor nodded, the silence that fell this time feeling lighter. The Survivor wasn’t very forthcoming in what she felt about the new world she had awoken in, but she knew who her friends were, and as long as she had them, then Hancock knew she would end up alright at the end of the day.  
  



End file.
